The present invention relates generally to baskets and, more specifically, to a foldable basket which may be attached to a structure as required by the user.
Conventional baskets provide a simple storage solution for easy transportation of small objects. However, baskets present themselves as bulky items when not in use and can often present a challenge during transportation when internal storage is not necessary or desired. Additionally, baskets generally lack a cover or lid with which to protect and conceal contents within the basket, as well as to act as a solid surface for further use. These problems can be further exacerbated when mobility of a user is limited such as when a user is limited to a wheelchair, when a user is in a cherry picker basket, or when working in a high altitude environment, such as window washing, in a deer stand, or hunter's hide, shooting bench, workbench, or in a helicopter, or the like.
It may be advantageous to provide a basket which could be at least one of configured to collapse into itself, mount securely to a desired structure, form a rigid shell when in an expanded configuration, move between expanded and collapsed configurations with only a predetermined amount of force required depending on application, that may allow for efficient transportation of the basket when not in use while still providing a usable and rigid container when a user so desires, and/or which makes storage of the basket during nonuse more convenient.